


Rare pair haven (one shots collection)

by catthepirate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, kuzuhina is mentioned bc my favorite ship, well more of dirty mind since she doesn’t talk in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate
Summary: A one shot collection of rare pairs because I’m soft and I want to fill those tags, baby.Recent chapter: Chisouda
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 14





	Rare pair haven (one shots collection)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot of days of day dreaming and procrastinating before I found out where I wanted this one shot to go! Probably my longest work yet. If you find any mistakes feel free to comment!

“GYAHHHH HAJIMEEEEE” is all Hajime had to hear to know that today was going to be just as tiring as yesterday. Hajime turned around and just managed to not get pummeled by Souda in the process. He took a long drink from his mug of coffee while Souda continued to sob out incoherent words from behind his back. 

Hajime looked up from his mug to see a crying Chihiro chasing after Souda, stopping just in front of Hajime. He decided that he needed a longer drink before asking them what was wrong. ”SOUDA I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU” Chihiro cried out before Hajime could say anything. Souda just shook his head and hid closer behind Hajime. 

Hajime simply sighed out, ”You got scared…from Chihiro?” for emphasis Hajime gestured his arm to the smaller boy in front of them. Chihiro meanwhile stood there with what could only be described as Bambi eyes and huge tears dripping down his face. “From….Chihiro” Hajime gestured again at the tiny boy.

“I DON'T KNOW MAN, HE WAS MAKING FACES WITH THAT PURPLE HAIRED FREAK FROM THE OTHER CLASS AND THEY LOOKED CREEPY” Souda spat out and pointed at Chihiro. Which caused a fountain of tears and barely coherent apologies came pouring out of his mouth. Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose and held his hand up to both Chihiro and Souda, “Chihiro, I get you feel bad but don’t cry so loud. I’d really rather not get beat up by Mondo again because he thinks we made you cry. Souda, calm down and breathe” 

The rest of the afternoon was Hajime trying to calm down a raging Mondo because both Souda and Chihiro were sobbing too much to actually explain the situation. 

\---

Hajime walked into something he probably shouldn't have. He was trying to get Souda to fix the sink since Komaeda managed to break it, but while walking into his room he heard Chihiro let out a squeak and pull his body back as if electrocuted and Souda nearly let out a very manly scream. Hajime stared at the two as the tension filled the room. 

On the ground in front of Hajime sat the two teenagers with a Roomba in between them. Not just any regular Roomba though, no this Roomba had googly eyes and a knife. Maybe that wouldn't be as weird if they didn't have despacito playing in the background. Chihiro finally broke the awkward silence, ”His name is Harold the eighth!” And at that Hajime promptly left the room. 

\---

Hajime was simply just baking fried dough cookies the next time he got interrupted, yet again, by the duo of Chihiro and Souda. It was Chihiro who approached him this time, “Hinata! We have something really important to show you!” Hajime decided to not question the ‘we’ when Chihiro was clearly alone. He let himself be dragged by the smaller boy to Souda’s room, “We convinced Miu to help us this time!” Hajime groaned, “Oh no…” 

Hajime walked into the room to see a new roomba on what looked like human looking robotic legs. He was about to be impressed before Chihiro let out a cry as the roomba shot out arms with questionable things in its grasp. Hajime decided to leave before he got harassed by said roomba. 

\---

Hajime has successfully not seen Chihiro and Souda for a week. Which most likely means that Chihiro and Souda are neglecting their needs in order to pick away at their seemingly endless projects. Hajime took a trash bag and kissed Fuyuhiko on the head as a promise that he’ll be back soon. Hajime took a few cleaning supplies and had Ishimaru’s number on speed dial in case the situation was just as bad as he thought. 

It’s only been a little more than a month since Souda and Chihiro decided to become roommates. But it felt more like years since they’ve moved in together; they most likely already have plans to continue living together after graduation. Hajime found their friendship to be nice. He thought that Souda having his time occupied by Chihiro meant he wouldn’t bother him as much anymore. Not that Hajime wanted Souda to be gone. He just wanted some time to spend without people bothering him. Though instead of Souda and Chihiro spending more time together and leaving Hajime alone; they both came to bother Hajime. And as much as he complained he never really minded their antics. 

Which is why Hajime is speed walking to their room with a trash bag in hand. Hajime slowly opened the door to find what can no longer even be considered a room. There were energy drink cans scattered with several fast food wrappers on the floor. Snacks littering Chihiro’s desk with bits of metals and screws covering the rest. Souda sitting in his own pile of metal putting god knows what together. Chihiro was typing away at speeds unknown to man while playing obviously louder than the recommended amount of what sounds like death metal in his headphones. The curtains are closed to make the room as dark as midnight in spite of it being the middle of the day. 

Hajime strode over to the curtains and pulled them back. Lighting the cave’s true horrors to the outside world and causing a few hisses from the two behind him. Souda tried to start whining at Hajime but quickly found he managed to lose his voice. While Souda panicked Hajime started cleaning Chihiro’s desk and took off his headphones. Chihiro whined but continued to type. Hajime sighed and took out his phone, “If neither of you want to take care of yourself or each other than I should call Ishimaru-“ and with that Chihiro popped up with more energy than Hajime thought he would have. 

Chihiro started walking before stumbling onto Souda; who let out a barely heard scream in response; and rested his head onto his shoulder, “Don’ call Taka….he get angy at me and be loud. We are ok right, Souda?” he looked up to Souda for confirmation but just found him drooling while taking a power nap. 

Hajime shook his head, ”I’ll bring you two real food later, catch up on sleep for now, okay?” Chihiro slowly nodded and Souda took that as an okay to fall onto his back, bringing Chihiro down with him. 

Hajime started cleaning their ungodly room. He heard enough lectures from Souda to know where the exact spots of his tools and whatever else he had should go. He carefully swept around Souda and Chihiro, wondering why they would choose monster energy drinks out of them all. (Energy drinks already sucked but monster is the worst!). 

He was turning off their small tv that was playing reruns of Full House when he heard Fuyuhiko through the doorway, “Holy shit! It was that bad?” Hajime turned around and nodded. He was slightly irritated that Fuyuhiko didn’t stay in their room when he clearly communicated that he'd be back through that one small kiss. ”Well shit, good luck with that. I'd help but I'm not their fucking mom” and with that he left. Fuyuhiko barely had a line in this fanfic and yet still managed to swear more than any other character. 

Hajime texted Ishimaru to get them real food before looking at the final mess on the floor; the mess of the two mess makers themselves. Hajime hooked his arms under Chihiro’s legs and torso and lifted him up easily enough. Souda whined softly at the loss of his teddy bear. Hajime decided to ignore this and set Chihiro down on the bed. He knew that Chihiro would be easy to carry, but he’s hoping that Souda would have enough energy to at least stumble onto the bed without Hajime needing to carry him. 

Souda however did not have enough energy to get up because that’s just how Hajime’s luck decided to go. Hajime dragged Souda to the edge of the bed; put his arms under Souda’s corpse and used the bed as a support in order to roll him on it. He tried to leave enough distance between him and Chihiro but he just rolled over and wrapped Chihiro in his arms like a toddler and his favorite toy. Hajime gave up on trying to seperate them.

He heard knocking on the door and went to answer it, “Ishimaru, you can set the bags down there. They’ll probably be asleep for a while” Ishimaru opened his mouth before Hajime interrupted, “You should probably keep quiet since they probably need this sleep” Ishimaru closed his mouth and nodded, setting the bags of real food onto Chihiro’s desk, making sure his programs were saved before closing the laptop gently. Hajime waved bye to Ishimaru before he headed out to the hallway and closed the door. 

\---

Mikan heard them before she saw them. She turned around rather quickly in order to make sure it wasn’t a person who was angry at her. But instead of finding an angry scary person she saw little Chihiro dragging behind him a whining Souda. 

“Chi I don’t need to be babied!” He whined as Chihiro shoved Souda to Mikan, who let out a cry in response. Mikan wondered briefly how Souda managed to get pushed by someone as frail as Chihiro. (He barely weighed a feather!). 

Mikan inhaled before stumbling out, “H-How ca-can I help you two?....” Chihiro pulled Souda’s sleeve up to show a small gash in his arm,

“He refuses to get it bandaged or c-cleaned up! P-Please force him to clean it!” Chihiro just barely managed to keep the tears out of his voice. It was clear to Mikan that he was really worried about Souda.

“I-I’m sorry! S-Souda...It’s better if we clea-clean the wound so that..uhm..that it won’t..get infected!” Souda grumbled in response, 

“I-I’m sorry!” Mikan cried out as she tried to clean Souda’s wound, which only caused him to flinch further away,

“C-CHIII DON’T LET HER T-T-TOUCH ME IT BURNS” He sobbed out to Chihiro, who in turn was nearly crying himself,

“S-Souda please stay still! I don’t want you gett-getting hurt worse!” It ended with Mikan falling over onto Souda and Chihiro tumbling down after them. All of them in tears for different reasons despite being in a similar situation.

Hajime walked into seeing Souda on the ground sobbing with a crying Mikan in a rather odd position while crushing him and Chihiro crying on the side while holding his head.

Hajime decided to leave that situation as fast as possible. He doesn’t want anything to do with whatever they got into this time. He can probably get something for his head ache somewhere else anyways.

\---

It was a rainy afternoon when Gundham went out to collect the cats with Ryoma in order to shelter them from the oncoming devious showers. The drops of the acidic (in Gundam's eyes) rain started pummeling them and Gundham sheltered the small imps in his coat when he heard a familiar yelling from afar. He turned to yell at kazuichi for making such a ruckus in a little bit of rain. When he did turn he found Kazuichi failing to push a mere umbrella down with the small fragile Fujisaki stuck under the rain giggling at his expense. 

Gundham started to make his way over in order to fix their umbrella and further embarrass Kazuichi and earn Fujisaki’s praise, but he stopped when he saw the eyes Fujisaki was looking at Kazuichi with. With those eyes, he's seen in many wild beasts it's no doubt that Fujisaki wishes to become lifelong partners with Kazuichi. He sheltered the small imps further into his coat and glanced at Kazuichi who in turn held the same look in his own eyes. 

Gundham pulled his scarf closer to his face and ignored the odd pang of pain in his heart. He watched the two play in puddles when Souda gave up on the umbrella. He heard Ryoma say his name in curiosity and Gundham turned away. He decided to get revenge on Souda later for somehow being in possession of a voodoo doll of Gundham and harming his heart with it. Gundham walked away as Fujisaki and Souda slowly grabbed each other’s hands and ran for shelter in the opposite direction. 

\---

Ibuki knew something was different between the two. She noticed Souda stopped asking her how to serenade Sonia with a love song. (She gave him the best one too! Two trucks by lemon demon. Very romantic). Ibuki knew something was different in the way Souda acted towards little Chi-Chan. So Ibuki decided to put on her detective hat and get to the bottom of this case. (Later thanking Shuichi for letting her steal his hat). 

Ibuki decided to follow them around very sneakily. Until she got caught in 5 minutes because she decided to sing along with the birds; making it punk rock. However Ibuki has seen enough in those 5 minutes to know exactly what’s going on. The object of Souda’s hormone driven affections was no longer Sonia but now little Chi-Chan. 

Ibuki has decided to help Souda court Chi-Chan! But in secret so she doesn’t get yelled at for snooping. Ibuki tried getting Hajime to help out on her quest to make Chi-Chan love Souda but he said no since “It would be a violation to their privacy” and “We should leave them to figure out what they want” so Ibuki did what any sensible person would do and bit Hajime until he agreed to help. 

Their first plan was the best plan Ibuki had come up with ever. (Next after her three other plans). Ibuki was going to throw a concert and then Hajime would invite Souda to the concert as a double date with Fuyuhiko. They were hoping that Souda would get the message and invite Chihiro. Then after the best concert of their lives Ibuki would sing a romantic song to Chi-Chan about Souda’s feelings towards him. So that it would be a double romantic surprise!

Ibuki’s amazing plan didn’t go as planned though. Fuyuhiko didn’t want to come to the concert so Hajime invited Sonia instead. Then when Hajime invited Souda he misinterpreted as Hajime trying to help Souda get close to Sonia. So Souda didn’t invite Chi-Chan and when Sonia heard Souda was coming and didn’t show up it left Hajime and Souda awkwardly at the concert with no dates. So Ibuki had to change her script and confess to some rando in the crowd. Which happened to be the Imposter which wasn’t all that bad. But it still left Ibuki with a partner and Souda with nothing but a story to tell to Chi-Chan when he got home. 

Ibuki’s second plan was even better though! (Right under her third and fourth plan). She would get Mikan to lie and make Chi-Chan believe Souda was dying so they could confess their undying fiery passion of love to each other! Ibuki got Teruteru to purposefully make Souda get food poisoning. (She bribed him with a certain magazine). Then she would rush Souda to Mikan and demand that Chi-Chan have his final words with Souda before revealing that it was actually just food poisoning so they can laugh about it with their kids in the future.

In reality it ended with Chi-Chan sobbing uncontrollably and Souda also sobbing uncontrollably while vomiting. Mikan started crying as well and Ibuki decided to cry just to fit in. It would have been an easy fix if Mondo hadn’t heard Chihiro crying and bursted in to ruin ibuki’s plans because he was pissed someone made little Chi-Chan cry. When Mikan revealed it was actually food poisoning everyone got mad at Ibuki so she had to run to the safety of the Imposter’s room. (Who also disapproved of her meddling with Souda’s love life).

Ibuki’s third plan WAAAAS getting McDonald’s with them. It wasn’t really noteworthy other than Ibuki seeing Souda holding Chi-Chan’s hand before whooping for them. 

Ibuki still had a final plan that Hajime finally approved of! Ibuki had to take the time to get all the components ready though. 

— 

After their first interaction had been Chihiro scaring Souda by making scary faces with Kokichi in an attempt to be more manly. Chihiro found himself and Souda slowly becoming more and more closer every time they interacted. Chihiro was excited when the bright haired boy asked him to help with their very first project. A roomba that had an A.I that could fight off an intruder. The project was mostly for a joke and a test of their skills. That one small interaction soon led down the path of the many projects they created together. 

Chihiro looked back on those projects fondly. He didn’t know when it happened but one point while working on a project Chihiro let his soft hand brush across Souda’s rough calloused hands from working with metals. He felt his face heat up and his heart started pounding against his ribs like it was begging to be let out. He doubted Souda even noticed his small fingers’ light touch but Chihiro held the memory in his mind like a prized possession. 

From that small touch Chihiro had found himself craving Souda's bright pink eyes on him. For his hands to hold his own small hands. Chihiro even convinced Souda to measure his hands against his own just to see the size difference. Which was really only an excuse to touch Souda more. His small fingers pressed into Souda’s palm and he noticed Souda was redder when Hajime interrupted them. Chihiro made an excuse for why they were so close by introducing Hajime to their small roomba friend. Which Hajime didn’t seem to notice why they felt so awkward and tense. Souda never mentioned it after they went back to work so Chihiro decided to leave it be. 

Chihiro asked Miu to be apart of their next project in order to make some distance between himself and Souda. But seeing them be able to joke around so freely made Chihiro’s chest feel tight and made him slightly more bitter during the entire thing. Her dirty jokes aimed towards Souda being attracted to her made Chihiro slam the computer shut. When they looked over to Chihiro he just smiled and made an excuse to get out of the room. Chihiro wished he hadn’t bothered Hajime as much but he couldn’t help it. He was the closest and the most reliable. 

When they had gone back in to see that Miu had equipped the machine with...questionable things Chihiro was embarrassed and pushed Hajime out. But then he saw how much Miu made Souda laugh and he decided to leave the room to go back to his own with the same tight feeling in his chest. He distantly heard Souda call his name but he ignored it. He knew he’d be happier with Miu anyways.

After a few days Souda came to Chihiro with another project request. Souda didn’t mention anything of him running away last time so Chihiro decided not to mention it.

The want grew in Chihiro’s chest every time he was around Souda to the point where it felt like he was drowning. Souda was drowning him and he couldn’t help but cry in his bed at night while waiting for Souda to leave his life. But Souda always came back the next day, begging to hang out. Chihiro’s heart filled up every day he spent with Souda so that he could overfill his small chest and let it come pouring out in the form of tears on his pillow, wetting the surface and bleeding into his heart once more. 

Chihiro felt his heart fill with Souda’s dumb giggling when they mess up. His hands brushing against his making his heart explode with butterflies that choke him. He wished for Souda to hold his small body in his arms. He wished for Souda to look at him like he’s the only thing in the world. Chihiro yearns for Souda to look at him like he glances at Sonia. He knows he’s not nearly as pretty as Sonia but he still wishes. 

Then Souda asked Chihiro to move in with him into his room.   
And Chihiro had said yes.   
Chihiro’s yearning got only stronger from there.

They stayed in for weeks, laughing and working on their projects until they were interrupted by Hajime who cleaned their room and set their tired bodies into the bed. Chihiro felt Souda’s arms wrap around his small body. He had gotten his wish, and yet he still felt the butterflies choke him like he desperately needed air. He thought he would get his large gasp of air like the romance stories all told him. But he was still choking, because a part of him thought it was still fake. 

Chihiro’s jealousy calmed when he saw Mikan fall onto Souda in a weird position. Because he had realized Souda barely reacted. He was still crying over his wound when they left the room. Chihiro slowly reached for Souda’s hand and he grasped it like it was a hidden treasure. Chihiro finally felt the butterflies calm. 

Chihiro danced in the rain with Souda, his heart light and happy. 

Chihiro felt his heart become heavy when he heard Souda talk about Sonia going to a concert with him. He laid in his bed that night until Souda came back in and laid down next to him, saying nothing but gently grabbing his waist and holding him close. Chihiro then heard Souda’s light weeping and knew that it went wrong. Chihiro said nothing and wrapped his arms around Souda, comforting him the best he could.

They didn’t mention it the next morning.

Chihiro thought Souda was dying, that night he held him tightly like he was still going to slip through his arms. Souda said nothing and lightly chuckled. 

They still didn’t mention it.

Chihiro sat on the floor of his bathroom, he felt the butterflies choking him and he so desperately wanted to bring up all those whispers, the light touches, the longing stares and the way he held him at night. Chihiro couldn’t help it. He so desperately wanted to confirm they were soulmates. But Chihiro was patient. He could wait if it was Souda. 

\---

Back to Ibuki’s amazing final plan. It took her a lot of preparing but she was finally ready. She gave the thumbs up to Hajime who planned on inviting them both this time so they wouldn’t leave space for misinterpreting that could easily be solved by actually talking to each other. 

Hajime quickly paced towards Souda and Chihiro's room. He planned on following Ibuki's plan because one, he didn't want her to bite him again and two he actually thought it was a solid plan. Hajime shoved the paper into Souda's hands. Not saying anything and leaving them to be so that they couldn't refuse.

Mikan was happy to help set up the decorations and stay on standby for medical attention in case something went wrong. She was happy to be useful and didn't even trip this time. 

Gundham watched the sun set as he warned Ibuki of Chihiro and Souda's presence. The rest of the classes started joining them and laid out blankets, snacks and small lanterns down onto the soft grass. When the stars rose Gundham gave Ibuki the signal.

Ibuki lit up the fireworks letting the colors fill the sky as the students below were in awe. Ibuki looked to the crowds in order to find the two love birds.

The four found that Souda and Chihiro had left already, before the show even started.

While they were hard at work setting up the place. Chihiro finally broke down into tears when Souda held him once again, "Pl-Please...Please tell me wh-why we w-won't tall abo-about us" Chihiro felt his pent up feelings pour down his cheeks, "W-What are we?...."

Souda stared back at Chihiro, in fear mostly, "Y-You mean to tell me you didn't kn-know we were dating?!!!" Souda nearly screeched out. Chihiro paused his downpour of angst and tears. He started thinking over their interactions and started laughing, he guessed that friends don't normally hold each other like they're the most important thing in the world at night. Chihiro continued to laugh as Souda carried him back to their room. 

Although they missed the fireworks they saw them through the window. Chihiro felt them in his heart when Souda finally pressed his lips against Chihiro's.


End file.
